OP Monster Idea Forum
Make monsters as OP as you like. Here is the database for ideas for new monsters. The specifications you need to fill out are: * Stats (Level 100) * Element(s) * Special move * At least skills group 3 * A general description, if not actual image The MOST you can do is: * Stats (Level 100) * Element(s) * All moves * Image of monster * Monster description * Events monster is in/how to obtain them * What "books" they're listed under * The relics that can they can be equipped If you're like me and have too many ideas for 3 move sets, please specify that the fourth set is from levels 105-130. It's not required, but it's helpful for people who don't know about fourth move sets. - Rubberninja237 BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN CREATE YOUR OWN MONSTER Metallinfernum (MachineGunSuper has school too you know?) Legend Fire Everybody knows Hell is a place where you will forever be tortured in the worst possible ways. But did you know that in Hell, there is a special portion where Light monsters recieve their punishments? Metallinfernum, a huge robot is who gives the poor souls torture. He can light up his chain to inflict burns like you've never seen before, and he can use his shield to block any monsters from leaving the chamber. Barbatos built him when he noticed light monsters escaping from hell. It's probably better to just stay in Hell than to infuriate Metallinfernum. New Stuff: ''' -Has 200 stamina - '''Infernoburn: '''Monster is Magnetized and takes 40 fire damage for 3 turns. - '''Infernotize: '''Monster can't hit any Metal monsters for 2 turns. - Performs Fire and Metal attacks. '''Default Skills: Painful chain: Deals 35 Physical damage. May Daze target. (13 S) Metal prevails! Deals 40 Metal damage. May Magnetize. (15 S) Skill Group 1: Burning Chain: Deals 40 Fire damage. May Burn target. (15 S) Chained Shield: Target ally takes 50% less damage. (25 S) (2 C) Spiked Hit: Deals 45 Special damage. May make target Bleed. (25 S) (1 C) Skill Group 2: You can't escape!: Deals 15 Physical damage to all enemies. Stuns all targets. (30 S) (4 C) Blazing Chain: Deals 50 Fire damage. May apply Infernoburn. (30 S) (4 C) Legendary Shield: All allies take 45% less damage. (40 S) (4 C) Skill Group 3: Huge Chain: Deals 40 Metal damage to all enemies. May Infernotize all targets. (50 S) (4 C) It's raining Metal!: Deals 25 Metal damage. May permanently Magnetize target. (30 S) (3 C) Flaming Meltdown: Deals 40 Fire damage to all enemies. May Burn and Ignite all targets. (50 S) (5 C) Skill Group 4: Blinding Flames: All allies gain a Triple Damage Boost. (50 S) (4 C) Finish Light: All light monsters have a 50% chance to die. (50 S) (4 C) Inpenetratable shield: Applies Evasion to all allies for 3 turns. (65 S) (5 C) Special Skill: ¡La cadena te prende ablaze!: Deals 150 Fire damage to all enemies. May Infernoburn all targets. How to Obtain: The monster is obtainable by completing a long maze. The Admin (MachineGunSuper will always be on the top) Legend Fire The Admin's origin is unknown. He can make any monster disappear from existance, as long as they don't have a higher permission than him. Nobody knows where he got his powers from, but it all started with somebody recording him make a group of 5 Treezards disappear into nothingness. According to Pandalf's studies, nothing can just simply disappear and not appear anywhere else. However, nothing that The Admin made disappear was ever found, not even in Hell where many people think this creature came from. Barbatos said he has no idea where this guy came from, but he is afraid of him. Lucifire and Darmith both think it's a monster capable of crossing alternate universes and that he is a warning to the world that the fire will come and engulf everything. Some other abilities of his are being able to telelport anywhere he wants. New Stuff: Warned - Monster has 50% less accuracy and deals 50% less damage. If inflicted again, 75% less accuracy and 75% less damage. If inflicted third time, 90% less accuracy and 90% less damge. Temp Banned: Monster will not be able to attack for 3 turns. Banned: Monster is eliminated from the game. Cannot be recovered with a ressurect move. Does not work on bosses. IP - Banned: All monsters of this kind will be eliminated. Can be recovered with a ressurect move. Does not work on bosses. Books: '''None '''Relics: '''Mask, Sword '''Default Skills: Foreign Hits: Deals 30 Physical damage. (13 S) Stay back!: Deals 40 Special damage. May Warn monster. (20 S) (1 C) Skill Group 1: Naughty Monsters!: Deals 30 Special damage to all enemies. May Warn all targets. (35 S) (2 C) Many Commands: Applies 2 random negative effects to all enemies. (35 S) (3 C) Fast teleportation: Deals 40 Physical damage to all enemies. May Daze all targets. (30 S) (2 C) Skill Group 2: Second warning: Deals 60 Fire damage. Applies Double Warning to target. (30 S) (3 C) Your Souls are mine!: Applies Possession to all enemies. (40 S) (4 C) Come to my creator!: Applies Double Warning to all enemies. (40 S) (3 C) Skill Group 3: Temp Ban: Temp Bans one monster. (40 S) (4 C) IP Ban: IP Bans one monster. (40 S) (3 C) Ban: Bans one monster. (50 S) (4 C) Skill Group 4: Last Warning: Applies Triple Warning to all enemies. (55 S) (4 C) Clear all. Add all.: Clears all negative effects from all allies. Adds all negative effects to one enemy. (50 S) (5 C) No.: Applies Evasion to all allies for 5 turns. (ALL STAMINA) (10 C) Special Skill: The BAN HAMMER!!: Bans all enemy monsters. How to obtain: By completing any event in the game that involves getting a monster, there is a 1% chance to get The Admin. Draquile (But I don't want to - MachineGunSuper) Legend Magic (Unobtainable) (Boss only) The eye - The infamous red bright glowing dragon eye, it's his. Draquile knows everything about everybody and can see everywhere. He is as old as time, and as big as space. Many people refused to believe that Uriel is the one who created the universe. They instead decided to believe that Draquile was the real creator of everything. The truth is - both Uriel and Draquile have created the universe, but they didn't know each other. Nobody knows where Draquile is now, but most people believe that he has created his own universe separate from Uriel's. New Stuff: Ultra-Shield: Monster takes 65% less damage from all attacks for 2 turns. Has 450 stamina. Performs Earth, Fire and Magic attacks. Books: '''Winged, Dragon '''Relics: '''Staff, Amulet '''Default Skills: Giant Bite: Deals 35 Physical damage to all enemies. (25 S) (2 C) Legendary Flames: Deals 50 Special damage. May Burn target. (20 S) ( 1 C) Skill Group 1: Rocks as big as life: Deals 60 Earth damage. May Stun target. (25 S) (2 C) I know your weakness!: Applies Special, Earth and Magic weakness to all enemies. (40 S) (3 C) Torture: Deals 80 Special damage. May apply Bleeding. (35 S) (3 C) Skill Group 2: Fire Torture: Deals 55 Fire damage to all enemies. May Ignite all targets. (40 S) (3 C) Kill me now!: Applies Ultra-Shield to itself. (40 S) (3 C) Rising Ruins: Deals 100 Earth damage. (50 S) (3 C) Skil Group 3: Feeling tired?: Removes 85% Stamina from all enemies. (60 S) (4 C) Screw Uriel!: Deals 70 Special damage to all enemies. Light monsters lose 40% health. (60 S) (4 C) Earthquake Bite: Deals 100 Earth damage to one enemy. Main target is Stunned. Other enemies recieve 30 Earth damage and are Dazed. (80 S) (4 C) Skill Group 4: ' Count my teeth!: Instantly kills one enemy. (50 S) (6 C) No traits allowed! Disables all traits on all enemies. (50 S) (5 C) No shields allowed! Disables all shields on enemies for 3 turns. (50 S) (5 C) '''Special Skill: ' Astronomical Bite Combo: Deals 350 Special damage to all enemies. Applies Bleeding. '''How to obtain (cannot be obtained, can only be fought.) How to obtain Dragon's Curse: If you have a lot of monsters, enter a battle with Draquile and lose. There is a 5% chance to obtain 1 Dragon's Curse. If you get 3 you can equip them to your 3 lvl 130 monsters, which you will need to have or it's impossible. This item will make you take half as much damage from Draquile and deal twice as much damage to him. The event will last 2 weeks. If you quit the battle, you can come back later to fight him from where you left off, but remember, he regenerates health over time! Rewards: After defeating him, you will be able to level up your monsters used to defeat him to level 230. Ronald (MachineGunSuper can now rest.) Legend Magic Ronald was once a little boy. All his friends found cool monsters and creatures all the time, but he didn't. The legend of the Elemental Gem says that in the middle of a volcano, there is a gem that can summon 9 different creatures that will hunt for their weak type. Ronald decided to go on one of the most dangerous adventures ever, risking his own life. Eventually, after many days of being lost in the realms of the monsters, he found his way to the volcano. The gem has one consequence: The one who summons The Element Hunters will lose his human life and will turn into an elemental mage controlling all the elements. And so, the 9 Element Hunters were summoned in random locations. Ronald could always track their location and manipulate them using the dark force inside them. New Stuff: Elemental damage: Monster recieves every type of damage (fire,water,thunder...) Ronald has 250 stamina and performs all kinds of attacks. Hylophobia: Monster is weak to nature (4 turns). Has 75% less accuracy against nature types (4 turns). '-Severe Burns: '''Deals 40 Fire damage to monster for 2 turns. '-Drowned: Monster loses 15% of health. Accuracy and Power are reduced by 35% '''-Electrocuted: '''Deals 25 Thunder damage for 3 turns. Removes 10% of stamina. '''Books: '''Evil Legions, Spirits. '''Default Skills: Staff Smack: Deals 25 Physical damage. (13 S) Nature Spell: Deals 55 Nature damage. May Poison target. (15 S) (1 C) Skill Group 1: Fire Spell: Deals 55 Fire damage. May Burn target. (15 S) (1 C) Water Spell: Deals 55 Water damage. May Freeze target. (15 S) (1 C) Electric Spell: Deals 55 Thunder damage. May Daze target. (15 S) (1 C) Skill Group 2: Earth Spell: Deals 55 Earth damage. May Stun target. (15 S) (1 C) Dark Spell: Deals 55 Dark damage. May give Nightmares to target. (15 S) (1 C) Light Spell: Deals 55 Light damage. May Blind target. (15 S) (1 C) Skill Group 3: Metal Spell: Deals 55 Metal damage. May Magnetize target. (15 S) (1 C) Magic Spell: Deals 55 Magic damage. May apply Bleeding to target. (15 S) (1 C) Nature Overload: Deals 75 Nature damage to all enemies. May apply Hylophobia to all targets. (30 S) (4 C) Skill Group 4: Going through Hell!: Deals 75 Fire damage to all enemies. May apply Severe Burns to all targets. (30 S) (2 C) Water Planet: Deals 75 Water damage to all enemies. May Drown all targets. (30 S) (3 C) Thunder Megaload: Deals 75 Thunder damage to all enemies. May Electrocute all targets. (30 S) (3 C) Special Skill: The Elemental Gem!: Deals 25 Elemental damage to one enemy. All enemies recieve weakness to all elements. Activates all cooldowns on all ememies and applies Stamnia Leak. How to obtain: If you have all the Element Hunters, you can fight in 9 dungeons, each one for one Element Hunter. After completing all dungeons, you will be able to fight all the Element Hunters at level 150, and the Ronald Boss (level 200). After beating him, it will cost 800 gems to get him. Destructopigg (MachineGunSuper) Legend Water "What happens next is unknown." Until now. Recently, the first Koopigg in the world has grown into his ultimate form. Not only does he now have monstrous strength but also regenerating abilities that almost grant him immortality. He will soon rule all the Koopiggs in the world. New Stuff: '-Drowned: '''Monster loses 15% of health. Accuracy and Power are reduced by 35% '''Books: '''Dragon '''Relics: '''Staff, Sword '''Default Skills' Jungle Punch: Deals 25 Physical damage. (13 S) Multi-Water-Stream: Deals 30 Water damage. (20 S) Skill Group 1: Bright Reflection: May Blind all enemy monsters. (30 S) (2 C) Healthy Water: Heals itself by 35%. Applies Regeneration. (35 S) (2 C) Rock Punch: Deals 50 Special damage. Removes Shields. (30 S) (2 C) Skill Group 2: Blank Stare: Possesses target enemy and applies Precision. (35 S) (3 C) Water Unleashed: Deals 40 Water damage to all enemies. May Drown all targets (40 S) (3 C) Downloading Power...: Applies Double Damage to all allies. (40 S) (4 C) Skill Group 3: Koopiggs Unleashed: Deals 60 Special damage to all enemies. May Drown all targets. (50 S) (4 C) Not even joking...: Deals 30 Water damage to all enemies. May Possess all targets. (50 S) (4 C) Heracles Unleashed: Deals 80 Special damage. Removes Shields and MegaStuns target. (45 S) (4 C) Skill Group 4: Rebirth: Heals itself by 100%. Applies Evasion for 2 turns. (45 S) (4 C) Islash: Deals 80 Water damage. May MegaFreeze target. (50 S) (4 C) Get down: Removes all Shields, Runes, Relics, Stuns and activates all Cooldowns on all enemies. (90 S) (6 C) Special Skill: Going out with a bang! : Destructopigg dies, but deals 350 Fire damage to all enemies. How to obtain: During the event, you can breed Koopigg with LOTA for a 1% change to get Destructopigg. Angaron (UNSPEAKABLYAWESOME!) Legend Fire Angaron was born from a massive atomic explosion caused by Xulio in a heated battle against Prince Charmless.When he was born,he had basic knowledge on how to breathe,walk and talk,but could not do much more then that.However,he,without realizing,managed to scare the hell out of both Xiron and Prince Charmless,and they both paced back a little,scared at what may happen. "Who of you two summoned me from the depths of Hell?"Angaron bellowed. Xulio reluctantly put his hand up,scared as to what he could do. Angaron maimed Prince Charmless temporarily. After that,Angaron and Xulio decided that Angaron could stay with Xulio,and they became allies,both working to absorb all the knowledge they could. Now,Xulio has abandoned Angaron,as he fears Angaron could kill him,or worse,make Xulio his slave.Due to this,he got upset and did all he could to track down and kill Xulio for abandoning him.And all the while,he is just getting stronger,meaner and tougher. Books- Spirit,underworld,evil legions Relics- Trap,Shield Rune slots- 2 New stuff: Invisibility-immune to all Negative status effects,Loses all negative status effects,and 30% heal per two turns. Tyrions Protection-Kills a random enemy after three turns. Default skills Hunt you down:Deals 25 Fire damage.25% chance of burn. 0CD,15ST Kill you:Deals 30 (If I do not specify what type of damage it is,it legendary) damage.Applies taunt to self.1CD,30ST Skillset 1 Burn your eyes:deals 30 AoE Fire damage.Applies ignite and burn to all enemies.2CD,35ST Cannot move:Activates all cooldowns on all enemies.Deactivates all cooldowns on all allies and removes all negative status effects from all allies.Removes 99% of stamina to all enemies.All allies gain 99% stamina. 5CD,100ST Xulio will pay:Applies magic hater to all allies.If Xulio is in the arena and alive,applies double damage to self.3CD,45ST Skillset 2 Just you wait:Gains Tyrion's Protection.After three turns,a random enemy dies.3CD,55ST You cannot see me:Applies invisibility and immune to Stun and one other random negative effect.1CD,40ST The Metal Storm:Applies Burn,Bleeding and ignite to all enemies.Everyone alive loses 50% of current health,Except for Angaron,who loses only 10% of his total life.4CD,70ST Skillset 3 Royally mad:Applies double damage,precision and two extra turns to ally.Angaron gets an extra turn just before.3CD,43ST Thank me later:Gives Freeze and burn immunity to all allies.All allies gain damage boost.1CD,19ST Try kill me:Angaron gains triple health,taunt,skill mirror,and damage boost(all for 2 turns).All enemies gain 2 turn precision.4CD,30ST Skillset 4(LVL 105-130) Blood king:applies bleeding to one target.Applies 30 fire damage and burn to another and 50 damage,MegaPosession and double damage to the last(you pick which enemy gets bleeding,The monster on its left gains the burn one,and the one on its right gains the posession)3CD,90ST Xulio was my master: Applies Daze, Blind, Poison, and Slow to one enemy.The target loses 10% of total health.For each effect that hits,Angaron gets an extra turn,up to 4 extra turns.5CD,100ST Get outta my way,fool!:Kills an enemy.Angaron loses 99% of health.Gains stun.2CD,21ST Special-Nire lagunak Biziko Dira Resurrects all allies with 100% life.Each gain 3 extra turns with Quadruple damage,Triple damage,Double damage,damage boost for 3 turns(+650% damage),and Stun.Deals 80 Legendary damage to all enemies.Gains damage protection by 100%.Gains Skill mirror and Evasion.Each ally receives a positive effect and all enemies 60% damage reduction. How to obtain You have to fight 3 Nodes.On completion of Level two,you get Angaron.On completion of level three,he can be ranked up to rank 2. The First Node consists of an Angaron level 100,with 250 stamina and a level two life rune.The Second Node has two level 115 Angaron and a level 30 Barbatos,all with 300 stamina ,with the Angarons having a level 4 rune of every kind,but gold.The Third Node has three Angarons,all level 130,with two level 9 strength runes each.The dungeon comes twice a year,on the 7th of April and September.Good Luck! Bentaib (MachineGunSuper) Legend Magic The Element Hunters are cruel and rude creatures. They don't kill everybody though, they only kill the monsters they're strong against. However, if you find yourself standing in their way however, you may wanna say your last words, if there even is enough time. Within them, there is a dark force controling all of their actions.Bentaib is a spirit able to take the form of a human and trick monsters into attacking it. He has infinite power, but can only access a small portion of it. Uriel has fought a long war with Bentaib, and as a result, most of Bentaib's power was absorbed. New Stuff: Has 200 stamina -'Magic Wither: '''Removes 20% of life and stamina for 4 turns '''Books: '''Spirits '''Relics: '''Staff, Amulet '''Default Skills:' Magic Foam: Deals 30 Phyisical damage. (13 S) Zap!: Deals 35 Magic damage. Applies Stamina Leak. (14 S) Skill Group 2: Prismatic Ray: Deals 45 Magic damage. (29 S) Arcane Load: Deals 35 Magic damage to all enemies. (35 S) (2 C) Evil Fairies: Deals 50 Special damage. Applies Magic Wither. (35 S) (3 C) Skill Group 3: Magic Cloud: Deals 40 Magic damage to all enemies. May Stun targets. (40 S) (3 C) Outer Strike: Deals 65 Magic damage. Applies Bleeding. (40 S) (2 C) Recharge!: Activates all cooldowns on target. (35 S) (4 C) Skill Group 4: Shield Breaker: Removes all shields from enemies. Gives a 40% shield to all allies. (45 S) (5 C) Everything Breaker: Removes all Positive Effects, Shields and Relics from all enemies. The enemies trait is also disabled. (60 S) (5 C) Nothing happened!: Fully Heals and restores stamina from all allies. Removes negative status effects. (60 S) (4 C) Special Skill: Are you still alive?: Applies a 1-turn Death Countdown to all enemies. How to Obtain: During the challenge event, you get to choose which Elemental Hunter you want to obtain by fighting in the dungeon(Nature ,Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Dark, Light, Metal, Magic). The rules for what monsters to use are: 2 of the weak type and 1 of the strong type. Eg: For Fire, use 2 Nature monsters and 1 Water monster. In the dungeon, there will be 20 total nodes. every 5th level is a boss. Each node contains 6 total legendary monsters of the element you chose, at level 100. The boss will be a legendary monster of that element, but at level 130 (also guarded by 3 monsters at level 115). The 21st level will be the boss fight with The Element Hunter. (at level 130). After deafeating the boss, it will cost 500 gems to unlock the monster. Firestrinus (MachineGunSuper) Legend Nature Firestrinus was created by combining the might of the Forest Champion and the wrath of Vadagama. He lives in one of the only Fire Forests in the world. He will protect fire and nature with fury and destruction. New Stuff: Performs Nature and Fire attacks. Books: '''Good Legions '''Relics: '''Trap, Mask '''Default Skills: Woody Punch: Deals 25 Physical damage. (13 S) Leaf Choke: Deals 45 Nature damage. (20 S) Skill Group 1: Fire Mane: Deals 30 Fire damage. May Burn target. (20 S) Darkest Smoke: Deals 15 Physical damage to all enemies. May Blind all targets. (30 S) (2 C) Hostile Roots: Deals 30 Nature damage. May Poison target. (25 S) Skill Group 2: Inflame: Deals 35 Fire damage to all enemies. May Burn all targets. (35 S) (2 C) Poison Rain: Deals 30 Nature damage to all enemies. May Poison and Slow Down all targets. (40 S) (3 C) Heal Flames: Heals all allies by 40%. Gives them a 30% Shield. (35 S) (3 C) Skill Group 3: Breathing Flames: Deals 55 Fire damage. May Burn and Stun target. (30 S) (2 C) Healing Flames 2: Heals one ally by 100% (40 S) (4 C) Poison Flames: Deals 30 Fire and Nature damage. May Burn and Poison target. (40 S) (3 C) Skill Group 4: Poison Flames 2: Deals 45 Fire and Nature damage. Applies Poison and 2 random Negative Effects to target. (43 S) (4 C) Time for healing!: Heals all allies by 100%. Applies Double Damage to itself and burns all enemies. (50 S) (5 C) Nawrath: Deals 90 Nature damage. May Poison all enemies. (45 S) (3 C) Special Skill Burning Nature itself: Deals 100 Special damage to all enemies. May Burn and Poison all targets. How to obtain: During the event that lasts 5 days, if you breed Nemestrinus and Vadagama there is a 5% chance to get Firestrinus.